


And with all these colors in the sky, you never leave

by Awkwardtrashcanxx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Dialogue, and i actually don't really know how to tag so yea, you can see this as a romantic or platonic relationship idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardtrashcanxx/pseuds/Awkwardtrashcanxx
Summary: Gon is thinking about Killua and how much he misses him, basically.It's not as sad as it sounds like, really.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 18





	And with all these colors in the sky, you never leave

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first thing I'm uploading here. Enjoy.
> 
> Btw I wrote this in German and then translated it because sometimes German just works better.
> 
> cw character death, description of a body decaying (?)

The meadow he was lying on was still wet from the morning dew, the stalks bent down from the weight of the water, slowly rising to greet another day. Gon couldn't imagine a place more beautiful than this. The leaves of the apple tree rustled in the morning wind, which was hardly a breeze, but still enough to elicit a few lovely tones from the green splendor under which it rested. The rustling of leaves was music to his ears and gave him a feeling of security and belonging that he couldn't quite put into words. It was as if the tree spoke to him, like a mother. Loving, caring, and with a warmth that could only be compared to the sun itself.

Killua had once told him he was like the sun. Gon still wasn't sure what he meant by that, but the thought of Killua's bright red face after realizing what a cheesy comparison he'd just made made a grin spread out on his cheeks. Killua could be such a weird guy at times, but that was what Gon liked about him. It just never got boring, hanging out with the taller boy. The many exciting adventures the two of them had already experienced, sometimes seen as childish and irresponsible by outsiders, couldn't top anything in the world, he was sure of that. Was there really anything better than just existing with the person who mattered most to you?

Gon would do pretty much anything to experience that feeling again. Just sharing a little space with Killua. It didn't even have to be physical contact, like a hug or holding hands. No, just to feel his existence next to him would be enough. And yet this wish had to remain unfulfilled forever.

Why did he have to leave him? Why did he think it was legitimate to just walk away from him like that? Without saying a word ... Gon didn't understand. He would never understand, but there were so many aspects of Killua that he didn't understand and would never understand. And who should he ask about it now? He was gone. Just like that, overnight, and the pain came over him like thunder. Much too late, but with such terrifying noise that all he could do was curl up into a little ball and hope the world would just forget him. Life would go on for everyone else and he would become one with nature; overgrown by moss and tendrils, hollowed out by hunger and pain, insects that live in him and pull their tunnels through his flesh.

Mito would probably describe this idea as macabre, but it was the only thing Gon could still visualize in bright colors. The world was gray without Killua because even if his friend usually looked very colorless himself, he radiated such bright colors that they almost blinded Gon.  
If Gon was the sun, Killua was the cool water. Whenever they were together, rainbows decorated the skies and life seemed perfect. It was perfect. Until a few days ago.

The funeral was in a few hours. Killua had once said that if he should ever die, his body shouldn't rot in the Zoldyck family grave. His family was here now, with Gon on Whale Island and with Leorio and Kurapika, who now lived together in a small house near Yorkshin. And so it finally came about that Mito, Leorio, Kurapika, and Gon would put Killua's ashes in the wind's hands, forever free and bound to no place.

He looked up at the sky over which a rainbow stretched in wide stripes, and the world seemed a little less gray.


End file.
